Zakrapiane Opowieści
by Boryskar
Summary: Seria one - shotów z Drużyną Wolnej Woli w rolach głównych, różne wyskoki, eskapady i małe imprezy (oraz niekiedy ich skutki), bo przecież polowaniami tylko żyć nie można. Dla pewności daję "T". 01 - "Usłyszeć rosnącą trawę".


_Uwaga, uwaga. Do mnie tutaj nie należy nic, oprócz czasu spędzonego nad one - shotami. A, i proszę, zostawcie coś po sobie! Miłego czytania!_

 _"Zakrapiane opowieści"_

„ **Usłyszeć rosnącą trawę"**

Były takie dni, kiedy otwierał oczy i już wiedział, że lepsze okazałoby się obudzenie następnego ranka. Mógł przysiąc, że słyszał rosnącą trawę na zewnątrz, słońce świeciło zbyt jasno i głośno, a tykanie zegara ktoś zastąpił odgłosem wystrzału z armaty.

Sam Winchester przyrzekł sobie, że po raz ostatni uchlał się jak świnia z bratem - Deanem, i anielskim przyjacielem - Castielem. Ten, oczywiście musiał wypić więcej, więc jemu polewano w dosyć duży kubek, gdy bracia wprowadzali się w stan upojenia przy pomocy kieliszków - ale też tylko do czasu. Potem w ruch poszły same butelki, Dean odpalił starą, dobrą, rockową muzykę z telefonu, wyjąc razem z wokalistami porwał Castiela do szalonego tańca. Natomiast Sam nagrywał co mógł i ile mógł - w pewnym momencie po prostu był tak zawiany, że nie mógł dojść, co do czego służyło. Ostatecznie jednak, nagrał wystarczająco - Deana, siebie i Castiela. Pamiątka jak się patrzy. Potem tańczyli w "kółeczku", co nie raz demonstrując przeróżne figury taneczne, bądź wymachując głowami przy utworach, które odpowiadały im trzem - jakimś cudem, nagle znali wszystkie piosenki, jakie to nie leciały akurat na stacji muzycznej, bo Deanowi padła bateria w telefonie. Castiel zmienił się w demona karaoke, szokując znajomością przebojów lat osiemdziesiątych, dziewięćdziesiątych i tych nowszych. I nikt by się nie zdziwił, gdyby słyszało ich całe miasteczko, może też i okoliczne wioski.

Sam spostrzegł, że wciąż miał na sobie te same ubrania co dzień wcześniej. Castiel smacznie spał na dywanie, jego włosy rozwichrzyły się na wszystkie strony świata. Dziwnym trafem, miał na sobie czarną koszulkę na krótki rękaw z logo Metalliki i nieco powycierane, dżinsowe spodnie. Płaszcz leżał zwinięty pod jego głową, robiąc za poduszkę.

Musieliśmy go ładnie upić, pomyślał Sam. Odkąd pamiętał, Castiel zawsze nosił białą koszulę z krawatem i spodnie garniturowe należące do poprzedniego właściciela tego ciała, Jimmy'ego Novak'a. Najwidoczniej pijany anioł - jak to zabrzmiało, roześmiał się w myślach najmłodszy Winchester - nie miał najmniejszej chęci bronić swego image'u, ale płaszcza nie oddał. Krawata również, bo wisiał niedbale zawiązany na jego szyi, trochę zbyt luźno, niż powinien w ogóle.

Można to chyba było uznać za remis.

I skoro na podłodze leżał Cass, to gdzie spał Dean? Z łazienki dochodziło głośne chrapanie...

Oho, ten to dopiero będzie miał kaca, pomyślał Sam, kiedy tylko przypomniał sobie, ile wypili.

Jasny szlag, monopolowy chyba jeszcze nigdy nie miał takiego utargu. Oni dwaj może wypili cztery butelki, po "połówce", co dałoby jakiś litr na głowę, do tego jeszcze piwo i mieszanki wybuchowe, jakie wlewał w siebie Dean. Niekiedy też i Sam, ale to już był szczegół. Castielowi do upicia się potrzebne było około trzech czwartych asortymentu całego sklepu monopolowego, więc mieszał jeszcze więcej.

Po tych ich czterech butelkach, piwie i drinkach Deana, anioł byłby może nieco podchmielony.

Sam uznał, że należałoby rozpocząć poszukiwania leków przeciwbólowych, z czego jedno opakowanie wypadałoby oddać Castielowi - a potem modlić się, aby wystarczyło. Ostatnim razem, kiedy wypił cały asortyment monopolowego - a urżnął się jak świnia - pochłonął półtora opakowania leków przeciwbólowych. Tym razem jednak młodszy łowca miał wrażenie, że ten monopolowy był nieco większy i z bogatszym asortymentem.

\- Mogliśmy pomyśleć o zapasie prochów...- wymruczał w poduszkę Sam, kiedy przewrócił się na brzuch.

Raczej nie znalazłaby się dobra dusza, która poratowałaby skacowanego łowcę pigułkami. Dlatego też z jękiem podniósł się z nawet wygodnego łóżka, po chwili spuszczając nogi na ziemię. Podniósł z szafki nocnej telefon, jednak po chwili odłożył go. Wolał przejrzeć nagrania i zdjęcia potem, kiedy już zlokalizuje tabletki i zażyje jedną lub dwie.

Zapowiadał się niezły ubaw.

Niemalże potknął się o śpiącego Castiela bo zapomniał, że ten wciąż leżał na podłodze. Mógł dać sobie rękę uciąć, że słyszał rosnącą trawę, natomiast ktoś kilka pokoi obok właśnie odpalił młot pneumatyczny i robił dziurę w podłodze, która trzęsła się pod stopami Sama.

\- Chyba nieco przeholowaliśmy. - wymruczał, torując sobie drogę do torby, w której musiały być jakiekolwiek leki przeciwbólowe.

Przy ich trybie życia, nie mogło zabraknąć żadnych tabletek. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu dostawali porządnego łupnia - i tylko te tabletki mogły ich utrzymać w bezpiecznej odległości od szaleństwa spowodowanego bólem.

Dopiero, kiedy przyszło mu zorientować się, gdzie Dean mógł upchnąć te leki, Sam przyjął do wiadomości, że w ich pokoju najczyściej nie było - wszędzie walały się papierki, puste puszki i butelki, potłuczone szkło - no tak, Castiel zbił dwie szklanki, że niby na szczęście miało iść? - do tego kilka mazaków, z czego granatowy chyba padł ofiarą Sama, bo na jego szarej koszulce widniała piękna, okrągła plama właśnie w odcieniu rozlanego atramentu na dywanie.

Chrapanie Deana porównać można było do cięcia drewna piłą łańcuchową. Sam wydobył z bocznej przegrody ich torby podróżnej pudełko z tabletkami, natychmiast otworzył je i schował jeden, napoczęty listek do kieszeni spodni, które swoją drogą musiał zmienić, ponieważ śmierdziało od nich wódką - no tak, wychodziły zawody strażackie w piciu. Ale mimo to, nawet długo trzymali się na nogach.

Jeżeli Sam chciał doprowadzić się do porządku, musiał eksmitować starszego brata z łazienki. Najpierw wziął ubrania, potem mógł planować cokolwiek. Wszedł do środka, zastając Deana drzemiącego w najlepsze, zamkniętego w kabinie prysznicowej.

\- Mnie głowa boli, ale ty to będziesz miał kaca jak cholera. Cass pewnie też. - powiedział Sam, otwierając kabinę.

\- Szlag... - mruknął nagle Dean, który zdawał się odzyskiwać kontakt ze światem rzeczywistym.

\- Dzień dobry, śpiący królewiczu. - powiedział młodszy. - A teraz zabieraj tyłek, bo chciałbym się ogarnąć.

\- Kuźwa, dopiero oczy otworzyłem, zołzo. - wyburczał Dean, z ledwością podnosząc się na nogi. - Jak mnie łeb boli... - powiedział, trzymając się jedną ręką za głowę.

\- Było więcej wypić, cymbale. - wzruszył ramionami Sam.

\- A ciebie nie boli?! - zapytał lekko zdziwiony Dean. - Przecież...

\- Boli, jeżeli ma to ciebie pocieszyć.

Dean wyszedł z łazienki, rzucając coś o bolącej głowie i braku sprawiedliwości na świecie.

\- Co to za burdel!? - usłyszał tylko Sam, kiedy jego starszy brat najwidoczniej zdążył zapoznać się ze skutkami wizualnymi ich popijawy, która skończyła się grubo po północy.

Cud, że nikt nie zadzwonił na policję, pomyślał młodszy, kiedy tylko woda zaczęła zmywać z niego wykręcający nos, mocny aromat alkoholu.

\- Ciepła wódka? Z mydelniczki? O szóstej rano? A czemu nie! - powiedział Dean, i coś zabrzęczało, chyba szykował się klin.

\- Czemu... mamy pić ciepłą wódkę z mydelniczki? - szum wody niemal zagłuszył pytanie Castiela, który najwidoczniej także powoli wracał do żywych.

\- Tylko tak się mówi! - odkrzyknął Sam.

Zakręcił wodę, wyszedł spod prysznica - czuł się wiele lepiej, niż wcześniej. I kac był w miarę znośny - jakiś tam ból głowy, może lekki ból brzucha, nic poza tym. Ubrał się, brudne ciuchy cisnął w kąt - to była kolej Deana na robienie prania, za pamięci tylko przełożył blister z tabletkami do kieszeni założonych spodni - mokry ręcznik powiesił przy malutkim okienku i wyszedł z łazienki, w drzwiach niemalże zderzając się z Castielem, za którym mógł przysiąc, że drzwi zamknęły się z impetem zdolnym do wyrwania ich z zawiasów.

\- A temu co? - zapytał Sam, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co chodziło Castielowi.

Dłuższe włosy zakręcały się i odwijały w przeróżnych kierunkach.

\- Domyśl się. - rzucił tylko Dean, trzymając w ręku nieotwarte jeszcze piwo.

Anioł zaczął wymiotować. No tak, czas na retrospekcję, pomyślał młodszy Winchester.

\- Zamiast klina weź tabletki. - powiedział Sam, wyjmując z kieszeni spodni rozpoczęty listek z lekami przeciwbólowymi.

Deanowi oczy zaświeciły się, jakby zobaczył co najmniej mannę z nieba. Tabletki przy jego bólu głowy nazwałby bez chwili wahania zbawieniem, dlatego też z nieziemską wdzięcznością wziął od Sama listek, na raz zażywając dwie tabletki.

\- Ten chyba rzyga dalej, niż widzi. - stwierdził Dean, odstawiając butelkę z piwem na blat stolika, pod spodem którego wygrawerowane zostało "D.W.", "S.W." i "C."

Szczegół.

Castiel okazał się być bardzo lekkim na wspomnienie, bowiem do uszu braci dobiegł szum spuszczanej wody, chwila ciszy, i drzwi otworzyły się powoli. Anioł wyszedł z łazienki w nieco gorszym stanie, niż tam wbiegł - blady, z worami pod oczami, pomijając rozwichrzone włosy i wygniecioną bluzkę, na której widoczna była cała poniewierka upojnego wieczoru, kawałka nocy również. Płaszcz zebrał z podłogi, rozwinął go i narzucił na siebie - prochowiec mimo wszystko wyglądał tak, jakby nikt nie przespał na nim kilku godzin.

Magia, przemknęło Deanowi przez myśl.

\- Chyba mam kaca. - oświadczył anioł, z ledwością zajmując miejsce na swoim łóżku.

\- Jak skurwesyn. - mruknął Dean. - Głowa pewnie napierdala, a nie boli, co?

Castiel przytaknął, kładąc pękającą głowę na miękkiej poduszce.

\- Sam, mamy jakieś leki? - zapytał starszy łowca.

\- Ta. - rzucił przez ramię Sam, kiedy odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu leków.

Na łóżku anioła wylądowało pudełko z tabletkami, którego połowa znikła już minutę później.

\- Nie łykaj ich jak dropsy, Cass, tylko niech przenikną do krwiobiegu. - mruknął Dean, otwierając lodówkę. - Szarlotka! - zawołał, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - Jednak nie będzie tak źle!

\- Ten już w swoim świecie. - podsumował Sam, wzrokiem szukając swojego laptopa.

Dean z uśmiechem na ustach przeszedł z kawałkiem ciasta na swoje łóżko, to samo zrobił młodszy Winchester, kiedy tylko wydobył laptopa z torby. Otworzył klapę, włączył go i czekał, aż wszystko się załaduje.

Rutynowo, najpierw szybki przegląd w celu sprawdzenia, czy może nie rysowała się im jakaś robota. Jednak nie znalazł niczego. Portale i fora milczały, co nieco zaskakiwało łowcę.

W sumie, demony i inne takie też muszą mieć czasem urlop od rozrabiania, co nie?, pomyślał.

\- Mamy coś? - zapytał tylko Dean, kończąc ciasto.

\- Nic nie mamy. - odpowiedział Sam, zamykając laptopa. - Cicho, jakby ktoś wystrzelał to całe diabelstwo.

\- Chwila dla nas. - wzruszył ramionami Dean. - Castiel może zdąży dojść do siebie...

\- Chciałbym. - odezwał się anioł, ledwie podnosząc głowę. - Kto mi kazał tyle wypić...? Czuję się, jakby ktoś mi przy... przydz... przydzwonił patelnią. - dodał, naciągając koce na sam czubek głowy.

\- Jakby nie było, to wypiłeś najwięcej z nas, Cass. - stwierdził Sam.

\- Czuję. - mruknął anioł. - Ten kac jest tragiczny. Umieram.

\- Sam mówił to samo, kiedy schlał się ze mną dzień wcześniej w barze. Ale przynajmniej namówiłem go na wygłupy na scenie. - powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się do brata.

Co jak co, ale że śpiewał z bratem, to pamiętał tylko z opowieści Bobby'ego, który musiał zgarnąć nie do końca najtrzeźwiejszych "idiotów" z baru. Było ich ponoć słychać w całej okolicy.

Sam pamiętał ten moment, w którym ich przyszywany wujek pokazał im nagranie, a na nim obaj Winchesterowie, śpiewający - może raczej fałszujący - "Sleeping In My Car". I tak w sumie to nie wiedział, jakim cudem Dean zaciągnął go na tę scenę. A widać, obaj byli równo wcięci, skoro wzięło ich na śpiewanie przebojów Roxette.

I od tamtej pory Sam starał się nie przesadzić z ilością wypitego alkoholu, aczkolwiek nie zawsze się udawało, a szczególnie było to widać po ostatniej popijawie.

\- Tsaaa... - mruknął.

Sam zabrał się za próbę sprzątnięcia całego bałaganu - zebrał niestłuczone szklanki i kieliszki, wrzucił je do zlewu razem z resztą naczyń, o których zapomniał jeszcze wcześniej, podniósł z podłogi walające się ubrania.

\- A z tą plamą po tym pisaku? - zapytał Dean, spoglądając na dywan.

Plama była duża, bardzo mocno rzucająca się w oczy.

\- Jakoś może mi się uda... - mruknął Castiel. - Za pomocą mojej mocy, jakoś powinno... - urwał na chwilę. - Chyba...

\- Co "chyba"? - zapytał Dean, odnosząc talerz po cieście.

\- Chyba słyszę, jak trawa rośnie. - dokończył Castiel, zawijając się jeszcze bardziej w koce.

\- Ostatnio musiałeś zeżreć półtora opakowania przeciwbólowych. Bo ci słońce za głośno świeciło. - powiedział Sam. - I olał plamę. Potem się pomyśli. Na razie to będę oglądał.

\- Co będziesz oglądał? - zapytał Dean.

\- Serial. - odparł Sam, ponownie włączając laptopa. - Skoro nie mamy nic do roboty...

\- A co to za serial? Bohaterki chociaż ładne? - dopytywał starszy brat.

\- "Czysta Krew". - powiedział Sam. - I nie wiem, czy bohaterki ładne, czy też nie, bo nawet nie zacząłem oglądać.

\- A o czym to tak w ogóle jest? - ciągnął dalej Dean. - Znowu jakaś meksykańska telenowela?

\- Nie oglądam meksykańskich telenoweli. - mruknął młodszy. - Coś o wampirach, że wynajdują syntetyk zastępujący krew i wampiry zaczynają wychodzić na powierzchnię.

\- Co ty oglądasz... - pokręcił głową Dean. - Z resztą, kto co lubi.

\- Ej, ja się nie czepiam, kiedy ty jakieś seriale oglądasz, cymbale! – odciął się młodszy brat. – Ty oglądasz jakieś cholerstwo o niewyżytym se…  
\- Dosyć, łeb mi pęka! – powiedział głośniej skacowany anioł, przerywając Samowi. – Proszę… - dodał ciszej.  
\- Koniec tematu. – stwierdził młodszy. – Zakładam słuchawki na uszy i oglądam.  
Dean tylko prychnął, po chwili zbierając ubrania. Rzucił coś, że śmierdziało od niego jak z gorzelni. I kilka minut później Sam słyszał niewyraźnie tylko szum wody, gdy on rozpoczynał pierwszy sezon „Czystej Krwi".


End file.
